


Like A Dream

by Brightgemini



Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Adult Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightgemini/pseuds/Brightgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Damian get in a fight. Lian helps her friend release some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Dream

When Lian awoke, it was late at night, possibly early morning. She’d fallen asleep reading Hamlet for English class in her bedroom at the tower. She didn’t usually spend her time at the tower doing homework, but Irey and Damian were arguing in the common room and she didn’t want to get sucked into it.

Her room was softly lit buy the twinkle lights her and Milly had hung last Christmas and never taken down. Frowning, she looked around for what could have woken her, finding little cause. It was a warm night so she hadn’t bothered crawling under the covers to read, instead laying on the made bed in a loose tank top and boxers. She looked up as she heard the door click open and blinked in surprise. Irey slipped through the door, closing it firmly behind her and smiling at her friend, “I can’t sleep.”

Lian stared for another second, Irey was wearing a short, red and white poka dotted, spaghetti strap night gown with mini mouse on it and several small red bows along the lacy edges. Her eyes traveled over the other girl’s long, bare, light almond legs for a second, before she shook her head, brining herself back to her senses and patting the bed next to her, “Me neither.”

They both knew it was a lie, but Lian never turned Irey away, so Irey crawled onto the bed, settling down next to her friend with her head leaning against her shoulder. Lian smiled, dropping her book on the night side stand, “So, anything in particular you want to talk about…” Lian froze, Irey had shifted position when she’d moved to put her book away and was sitting up more and, if possible, closer. Her lips were moving, as always, but instead of her usual chatter, she gently leaned in and placed soft kisses on Lian’s neck and shoulder, “What…?”

Irey smiled against Lian’s skin, placing one last kiss on her neck before looking up at her, running her fingers across the other girl’s cheek, a needy, lustful look in her eyes, “Shhh, just relax.”

Lian could feel her heart hammering in her chest as Irey’s lips found her’s. She’d spent years day dreaming about what her friend’s full, soft lips would feel like kissing her’s, but this was better. It started soft and sweet, Irey’s tongue flickering across her bottom lip, begging for entrance and meeting Lian’s with increasing hunger as it was allowed in. Irey moved to straddle Lian’s lap and the dark haired girl smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Irey’s waist. One of Irey’s hands was stroking Lian’s hair, the other on her neck, thumb rubbing small circles on the sensitive flesh there. Lian barely had time to breath between the now desperate kisses, she briefly wondered about Irey’s motivation to do this and if Damian knew where she was, but pushed the thoughts aside. At the moment she couldn’t care less. A shiver ran down her spine as Irey ran her hands over her curves to the hem of her shirt, playing with it momentarily before slipping underneath and allowing her fingers to explore the soft skin and tight muscles of Lian’s stomach.

Feeling empowered by her friend’s touch, she slid her hand’s lower, over Irey’s firm, round ass, squeezing lightly. Her friend responded with a small, needy noise that took her breath away. She gave a protesting moan as Irey’s lips left hers, though her disappointment didn’t last long. Irey slipped her shirt over her head, moving her lips to her raven haired friend’s collar bone and sucking gently, returning to her original task of ravaging Lian’s neck where it met her shoulder. Lian jumped a little as she felt soft fingers graze on of her nipples and was suddenly reminded that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Taking this as a good sign, Irey cupped Lian’s palm sized breasts, massaging gently and running her thumbs over the sensitive nubs. Lian let out a strangled moan of pleasure, slipping her hands up Irey’s nightgown and exploring the bare skin of the girl’s lower back. Irey’s lips moved to one breast, sucking the skin and licking at the nipple. Lian whimpered, arching her back into the touch. Irey chuckled with amusement, nipping at the nub before moving to give the other breast the same attention.

While she was moving, Lian slipped Irey’s night gown over her head so she could see her own pale breasts and trim, muscular body. Her eyes fell to Irey’s sheer, white thong, heat pooling between her legs, as though her body just wanted to prove wrong her assumption that she couldn’t be more turned on. She squeezed Irey’s breasts, revelling in the softness of the flesh, she’d never dreamed of getting this far, but Irey didn’t protest more then soft gasp against her chest, so she continued exploring the girl’s curves. Hands running teasingly over Irey’s hips and down to her thighs, she hesitated for split second before running her hands up the inside of the red head’s thighs. Irey’s hips leaned into her touch as she reached the wet fabric that kept her from the soft, slick, sensitive folds of Irey’s pussy. Irey’s lips had made it back up to her neck and she moaned encouragingly, helping Lian slip the flimsy garment off, dropping it on the floor with the nighty and Lian’s shirt. Irey shivered against her as her nimble, callused fingers hesitantly grazed over the newly exposed skin. Curiously, she found Irey’s clit, playing with it gently in the same way she did to pleasure herself. The red head’s reaction was profound. She jolted in Lian’s arms as if she’d received an electric shock, whimpering and scratching her friend’s back. Pleased with the result, Lian applied more pressure, testing what noises she could make the girl produce before sliding her fingers back a little and teasing Irey’s entrance. She took a moment to press a kiss to Irey’s neck before slowly slipping a finger inside her.

It was soft and hot and wet inside her friend, she noted as she slipped in a second finger, slowly sliding them in and out. Irey’s breath caught in her chest and she made a desperate mewling sound. Smirking, Lian moved her fingers a little faster, drinking in every weak, pleasure sound that she coaxed from her friend. Irey’s nails bit into her back as she added a third finger, pushing harder and deeper into the other girl, quickening her pace. Before long, Irey was gasping against her, muttering her name over and over as every muscle in her body seemed to contract around Lian’s hand. She let out one final, loud moan and came, clinging to her friend as if there was no tomorrow. Slowly, Lian pulled her fingers out as Irey’s juices dribbled down the inside of her thighs, dripping onto the legs of the girl below her.

Her orgasm only seemed to fuel her hunger as in a second, Irey was riding Lian of her boxer shorts, kissing down her stomach to her own pussy. Laying back more on the bed, Lian gasped as Irey’s spread her legs and let her tongue taste the skin here. She felt a moment of apprehension of course, she was a virgin after all, but Irey seemed to know exactly how to shut her brain up, sucking her clit and rubbing her pussy at the same time. Irey’s long, sleek fingers made short work of her, diving in and out with speed that took Lian’s breath away. She was quickly reminded that Irey was a meta human as the red head’s tongue vibrated against her clit, nearly sending her over the edge already. But she managed to hold on until her friends fingers began vibrating inside of her. She bit her finger to stop herself from screaming as she came, she’d never had an orgasm like this on her own. Smiling, Irey licked Lian’s juices off of her fingers, leaning up and kissing her friend softly, “I thought we could give your little friend a try.”

It took Lian a second to remember what she was talking about, but when she did, she blushed. Digging under her bed, she produced a strap-on she’d bought a few months before with her birthday money. It was one of the good ones, with two dildos so it could please both the wearer and their partner. Lubricating both ends, slipping it on and sliding one of the dildos into her still wet pussy, she positioned herself over Lian, her eyes searching her face for an okay. Lian paused, she’d masturbated plenty of times before but never with that and it was a fair bit larger then her regular vibrating dildo. Biting her lip, she nodded, clenching the sheets in her fists as Irey slowly pushed the tip inside her, moving her hips slowly down to meet Lian’s so at the large, phallic object was entirely inside her friend. Lian squeezed her eyes shut, body tense, trying to ignore the slight pain.

“Shhhh,” Irey soothed, petting Lian’s naked body like she was claming a cat. Lian’s hands held Irey’s hips firmly in place, afraid it might hurt more of the girl moved, her finger nails digging into the skin there. Irey kissed her lips softly, rubbing her breasts to try and calm her, “Relax, Baby.”

Lian did as she was told and, taking a deep breath, let the tension flow out of her body. Already the pain had faded a fair bit, so she released Irey’s hips. Kissing her again, Irey slowly pulled back before pushing it in again and repeating the action. Lian’s heart pounded, the pain faded and she kissed Irey back hungrily. Taking this as a good sign, Irey increased the speed a little, causing Lian to moan happily beneath her. The pain was completely gone now, and was instead replaced with waves of pleasure that made it hard for her the breath but she managed a few small gasps, “I… Irey… more…”

Irey readjusted Lian’s hips, wrapping her legs around her waist and, though Lian hadn’t thought it possibly, thrusting in deeper, her moans matching Lian’s. Irey’s thrust quickened more still as her body, slick with sweat, ground against her friend’s, kissing her lips like she might die if she stopped. Lian broke away from her friend’s mouth, Irey’s lips returning to her neck once more while the dark haired girl’s cries grew louder as the dildo struck her sweet spot. Her toes curled as her friend pounded into her, chest heaving, sweat dripping down their bodies. Lian barely even noticed Irey biting her shoulder as she came, muffling a scream of ecstasy. Lian follow just a few thrusts after, toes curling, head thrown back, body convulsing with the pleasure as it slammed into her like a tsunami.

Irey collapsed on the bed beside her, shivering as the sweat cooled on her skin. Neither of them said anything, there was no need for words. After a few minutes, Irey got up, gathered her cloths and returned to her room for a shower, leaving Lian alone again. Maybe it would never happen again, maybe in the morning Irey would still be with Damian, but just for a moment, she’d been Lian’s. And of course, there was always the possibility of the next time Irey and Damian fought…


End file.
